


Extended Recess: The Fic Meme #2

by argle_fraster



Series: Extended Recess [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Fic Meme, Gen, Time Skips, extra materials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/pseuds/argle_fraster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three shorts in the ER Universe done with a iTunes shuffle fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Recess: The Fic Meme #2

**1\. Dave from AutoZone  
Oh Hai- MiCrow Jupiter (The Room Auto-Tune mix)**

_"You are tearing me apart, Lisa!"_

Natsuki's place was a lot nicer, and she had a back porch, which was great for grilling since Dave really didn't have the space in his own townhouse for one. He tended to spend a lot of time there. Usually it was nice when they would go for walks around the neighborhood and run into at least three people walking dogs the size of small hamsters, but when Jin got evicted and moved back into his room upstairs, things got slightly more stressful whenever Dave was visiting.

Especially the time when Jin was lounging around in his pajamas at noon on a Saturday, doing absolutely nothing to help with the maintenance of the place, and Dave had spent the whole morning mowing the lawn and trimming the edges.

"Could you do something to help out around here?" Dave asked, finding Jin on the couch with a bag of flamin' hot Cheeto's on his stomach.

"I do help," Jin said. Like failing to ever clean the guest shower counted as helping.

Dave turned the television off and ignored the extraordinarily annoyed look that Jin shot him. "The bushes need to be clipped," he told him. "Now, either you do it, or your mom is going to have to do it when she gets home from the mall."

"But I don't know how to trim the hedges," Jin whined.

Dave handed him the pruning shears. "They work like scissors. I can only assume you have used those before in your life. I'll be in the back cutting dead branches off the tree."

An hour and a half later, Dave wandered back to the front yard to get the hose so he could water the tomato plants in the garden, and he found one of the hedges was clipped almost down to the roots, the bush next to it shaped like a giant 'J', and Jin working on the third, which just sort of looked like a sickly blob.

"What the hell did you do to them?!" Dave exclaimed. He dropped the hoe he'd been holding and narrowly avoided it landing on his foot.

"Well, I tried to make the first one into an 'E', for Extended Recess, only I screwed it up so I had to cut it all off," Jin explained. He pointed towards the other ones. "And the 'J' is obviously for me, duh. This one was supposed to be a likeness of Jimmy Mackey's head with a giant axe through it, but I think it might be a little bit too detailed for a bush."

Dave lunged for the shears to avoid any further hedge murder. "Are you completely insane?!"

"What?" Jin asked. "You told me I should be doing something."

"For the love of god," Dave moaned. "Go back inside and keep watching Saved by the Bell reruns. I take it all back. Please don't help anymore."

Jin sighed, looking huffy, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Boy, you sure are picky for some douche who doesn't even live here."

That was the last time Dave asked Jin to do anything pertaining to yard work or upkeep.

 

**2\. Yamapi  
Talespin- Theme Song**

_"Friends for life through thick and thin in another tailspin. All the trouble we get in with another tailspin."_

"Who did you say that you knew here again?" the frat brother asked, leaning in closer to Pi as if the inspection would clear up all his questions.

"John," Pi answered.

The frat guy didn't seem convinced, which was weird- the one at the door had let them in and taken their $5 cup fee without questions. "John who?"

"Oh, you know," Pi said, trying to draw it out and looking around frantically for Jin, who seemed to have disappeared somewhere inside the throng of people. Everyone was drunk and there was a lot of high-pitched laughter. "John... you know, John. From my micro economics lecture."

"John isn't taking micro economics," the frat guy started, and Pi stook up, nearly knocking over the three empty cups that were precariously balanced on the stereo system next to him.

"Listen, I have to go find my friend," Pi said. "Sorry to cut this short! Tell John I said hi, and I, uh, have his notes if he wants them back!"

He pushed his way through people and elbowed a few people in the gut who he thought were probably Michigan State football players. At least they were big enough to be. He found Jin two rooms over, doing a keg stand with the tap stuck between his lips and two dudes Pi had never seen before in his life holding his legs up.

"Jin, we gotta go," Pi said.

Everyone cheered when Jin dropped down and he threw his hands into the air; then he stumbled over a chair and nearly took Pi down with him.

"Blood rushed to my head," he slurred.

"You mean the beer rushed to your head," Pi corrected. "C'mon, let's go. I think that John guy was going to come find me soon or something."

He half-guided, half-drug Jin out the front door and down across the lawn in front of the Kappa Sigma fraternity house and nearly ran them both into the giant sign with the greek letters out near the driveway.

"Man, I love college," Jin said happily, slinging an arm around Pi's shoulders.

"You don't even go here," Pi pointed out.

Jin just laughed. "But you do! So that's good enough for me. C'mon, I want some damn Jimmy John's, I'm starving."

 

**3\. Tegoshi  
Sweet Blue- Stereopony**

_"Tell me your dreams. Tell me your dreams."_

"Why do you do this?" Jin asked, as Tegoshi was trying to get him into a dress that was probably two sizes too small for him. Jin had a lot broader shoulders than most of the guys Tegoshi competed against.

"What do you mean?" Tegoshi asked. He abandoned the maid costume and tried to find something more suitable that he could get the other man into without cutting off all Jin's circulation. "Get you drunk enough to be in a drag competition?"

Jin stumbled over the high heels he'd already (for some reason) put on. "No, I mean- you know. Dress up. Like a girl."

"I dunno," Tegoshi said. "Why do you sing in a band?"

"Because I love it," Jin replied, instantly. There was something shimmering in his eyes, and it probably wasn't just the three Used Condoms he'd shot-gunned before Tegoshi had tugged him into the back rooms to get dressed. "Because it's part of who I am."

"Well, there you go," Tegoshi said.

He held out the dress in front of Jin, who made a face and looked a little confused, but got into it without much other struggling. The booze really was the best way to get him to do things.

"So, do you... you know," Jin asked, and trailed off staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Obviously I don't," Tegoshi replied.

After a second of pressing against his blush-covered cheek with one finger, Jin continued. "I mean, do you... like... guys?"

"Do you?" Tegoshi shot back. He expected something- an immediate refusal, maybe, or a huffy denial or anything, really, but Jin didn't say anything at all. He just kept looking at the sight of himself in a sparkling little number with matching pumps on his feet and the sheen of lipgloss on his mouth (Tegoshi figured that starting small was the best way to handle these things).

Tegoshi draped a boa around Jin's shoulders, crossing behind him to stand on the man's other side. "Kamenashi likes you a lot," he said.

Jin's lips parted a bit, slow breath whistling as it left his lungs. Tegoshi put his hands on Jin's shoulders, pushing himself up on his toes a bit- Jin had a good couple of inches on him, and locked eyes with Jin in the mirror.

"He's a good bandmate, isn't he," Tegoshi asked, in a way that wasn't a question at all since he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Jin whispered.

Tegoshi turned around so Jin couldn't see his smile in the reflection. He liked Kamenashi- he'd gotten along well with the man during the MTV filming. They'd had a fair bit to talk about on nights when they were in crappy motel rooms and neither of them could sleep. He grabbed for one of the wigs sitting on the shelves.

"Now, I think you should be a blonde," he said.


End file.
